themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mothman Timeline
This is a chronological listing all of the documented sighting and events in relation to Mothman with names, dates and locations. Sightings are bullet pointed and events are in brackets. This is also useful for keeping track of all of the articles on The Mothman Wiki. <'1966 Hindsight:' Sightings or events that occurred or existed before the original Mothman FLAP in '66 yet ended up being related or involve similar entities and are though to be connected to the legend in some way, mostly through hindsight. [ The Number 13 ] [ The Devil's Tea Tables In West Virginia ] [ Cryptozoology ] * (Thunderbird) Native Americans, 1700's and 1800's [ Chief Cornstalk, born in 1720 ] [ Charles Fort, born August 6th 1874 ] * The Missing Thunderbird Photo, 1890 * (Crimean Crow) Five Russian Soilders, Crimean Battlefield, March 14th mid1850's The West Virginia State Penitentiary, opened 1876 * (Flying Machines) W.H. Smith, New York, September 18th 1877 * (Flying Machines) C.A. Youngman and Ben Flexner, Kentucky Louisville, July 29th 1880 * (Flying Machines) New York, September 12th 1880 * (Thunderbird) West Virginia, Deputy Nihiser and Peter Swadley, February 1895 * (Flying Machines) Mayor Wells, Mount Vernon, Illinois, April 16th 1897 * (Letayuschiy Chelovek) V. K. Arsenyev, Russia River Gobilli, July 11th 1908 * (Headless Angel) Four Children, Europe Cubeco Portugal, Summer 1915 [ Gray Barker, born May 2, 1925 ] [ Frank Frazetta, born February 9, 1928 ] [ John Keel, born March 25, 1930 ] [ The TNT Area, opened in 1942 ] [ Joe Nickell, born December 1, 1944 ] [ Loren Coleman, born July 12, 1947 ] * (Flying Machines) Bernice Zaikowski, Chehalis Washington, January 6th 1948 * (Flying Machines) Viola Johnson and James Pittman, Washington, April 9th 1948 * (Flying Machines) Resident, Butte Oregon, September 16th 1948 [ FATE Magazine, started in 1948 ] * (The Flatwoods Monster) Edward and Fred May, Flatwoods West Virginia, September 12th 1952 * (Flying Machines) Hilda Walker, July 18th 1953 * http://themothman.wikia.com/wiki/Apples_Devils_and_The_Grafton_Monster Apples Devils and The Grafton Monster - Summer 1960s 1966 - 1967 Point Pleasant WV Mothman FLAP: Starting roughly in 1966, People in the State of West Virginia and other surrounding areas reported seeing a flying humanoid creature with red eyes that the papers dubbed 'Mothman'. Most of the reports came from the town of Point Pleasant, the big story that caught media attention and started the legend was the Scarberry and Mallette sighting that took place on November 15th 1966. Most of the other previous sightings were reported after this event. This Influx of reports was ended by the collapse of The Silver Bridge on December 15th 1967. It was thirteen month period of strange sightings and terror. Its been said that there are over a hundred MothMan sightings that took place during this flap and even more from witnesses who were too afraid to come forward but so far, I've found only 27. * Woman, Point Plesant WV, 1961 * Woman, Ohio River, 1965 * Unidentified Flying Objects In West Virginia 1966 * Woman, Ohio Valley, Summer 1966 * Scott Mississippi, September 1st 1966 * National Guardsmen, Point Pleasant WV, November 1st 1966 * (Indrid Cold) Woodrow Derenberger, Parkersburg WV, November 2nd 1966 [ The Woodrow Derenberger Interview, November 3rd 1966 ] * Kenneth Duncan, Clendenin WV, November 12th 1966 * Newell Partridge, Salem WV, November 14th 1966 * Scarberry and Mallette Couples, Point Pleasant WV, November 15th 1966 * Marcella Bennett and brother, Point Pleasant WV, November 16th 1966 * Paul Yoder and Benjamin Enochs, Point Pleasant WV, November 18th 1966 [ "Eight People Say They Saw 'Creature'" Newspaper, released November 18th 1966 ] [ "That Mothman: Would You Believe A Sandhill Crane?" Newspaper, released November 19th 1966 ] * Couple, Point Ferry Branch, November 20th 1966 * Howard Miller, Dixie Nicholas County, November 20th 1966 * Brenda Jones, Campbell's Creek, November 20th 1966 * Richard West, Charleston WV, November 21st 1966 [ "Mason Bird Monster Presumed Gone Now" Newspaper, released November 22nd 1966 ] [ "Oh, That 'Bird!' It Was Seen Again" Newspaper, released November 22nd 1966 ] * Tom Ury, Point Pleasant WV, November 25th 1966 * Ruther Foster, St. Albans WV, November 26th 1966 * Marvin Shock and Ewing Tilton, Cat Creek Ohio November 26th 1966 * Women and Thirteen year old child, Charleston WV, November 26th - 27th 1966 * Connie Carpenter, Mason County WV, November 27th 1966 * (Men In Black) Connie Carpenter, New Haven WV, November 1966 * Faye Dewitt-Leport with her siblings, Point Pleasant WV, November 1966 * (Men In Black) Faye Dewitt-Leport and her brother, TNT Area, November 1966 * Everett Wedge and five others, Point Pleasant WV, December 4th 1966 * Four women, Ohio Athens-Hocking County, December 7th 1966 * Katluyn Beaver, Wilson Straight WV, December 11th 1966 * Loretta Faye Campell, Point Pleasant WV, 1966 * Mabel McDaniel, Point Pleasant WV, January 11th 1967 * (Men In Black) Mary Hyre, Mason County Courthouse WV, January 1967 * Blood Mobile Drivers, Point Pleasant WV, Early 1967 * Elderly Businessman, Point Pleasant WV [ The Silver Bridge Collapse, December 15th 1967 ] [ Known Animal Explanations for Mothman] 1968 -''' '''1974 Extra: * (Flying Machines) Businesssman, Arlington Virginia, Winter 1968-69 * (Winged Woman of Vietnam) Earl Morrison, Da Nang Vietnam, August 1969 * (Giant Bird) Thomas Downy, Norton Massacusetts, Summer 1971 * (White Thing) Seven year old boy, The TNT Area WV, July 1973 * Virginia M. Miller, Elma New York, October 1974 1975 - 2001 Influenced? Sightings of similar entities that happened after the release of John Keel's Mothman Prohecies book. Owlman even happened one year after the book came out. Could the witnesses or investigators have been influenced? Mothman Prophecies Book Release - 1975 * (Owlman) June and Vicky Melling, Mawnan Cornwall England, April 17th 1976 * (Owlman) Sally Chapman and Barbara Perry, Mawnan Cornwall England, July 3rd 1976 * (Dover Demon) Bill Bartlett, Dover Massachusetts, April 21st 1977 * (Dover Demon) John Baxtor, Miller Hill Road Massachusetts, April 21st 1977 * (Dover Demon) Abby Brabham, Springdale Avenue Massachusetts, April 22nd 1977 * (Owlman) Mawnan Cornwall England, June and August 1978 * (Giant Bird) Edward Cook, Wyoming County WV, August 1978 * (Freiburg Shrieker) Miners, Freiburg Germany, September 1978 * (Blackbird) Chernobyl Ukraine, April 26th 1986 * (NASA Gargoyle) Frank Shaw, Houston Texas, 1986 * (Owlman) Gavin and his girlfriend, Mawnan Cornwall, 1989 * (White Thing) Former Navy seaman, Forrest WV, 1994 * (White Thing) Two Children, Boone County WV, 1994 The West Virginia State Penitentiary, closed 1995 * (White Thing) Couple, Boone County WV, 1995 * (Owlman) Female Tourist, Mawnan Cornwall, 1995 [ Men In Black Movie, Released 1997 ] * (White Thing) Two Campers, Boone County WV, 1999 * Steven Moran, New York, September 11th 2001 * (Flying Machine) Man, Bristol Connecticut, November 4th 2001 * (Red Eyeshine) Linda, Slip Hill WV, 2001 [ Men in Black: The Animated Series, 2001 ] 2002> Publicity Mothman achieved mainstream influence and some of the sightings could be related to that. [ The Mothman Prophecies Movie, released January 25th 2002 ] [ The 'Search For The MothMan' Documentary, released 2002 ] [ Mothman Festival, started 2002 ] [ MIB2 Movie, Released 2002 ] [ Bob Roach's MothMan Statue, 2003 ] [ False Mothman Photos - 2003 and 2008 ] * (White Thing) Aaron R, Frankfort Cemetery WV, June 24th 2003 [ Mothman Death List, August 2004 ] * (Flying Manta Ray) Huntington WV, December 3rd 2004 [ The Mothman Museum, opened 2005 ] * (ManBat) Awohali, Wisconsin, September 2006 * Woman, Stewartville Minnesota, June 27th 2007 [ 'John Keel On Mothman' September 2007 FATE Article ] * (Giant Bird) Clendenin, September or October 2007 [ "'Mothman' still a frighteningly big draw for tourists" Newspaper, released January 19th 2008 ] * Lamont Greer, Sacramento California, August 2009 [ Mothman 2010 Syfy Movie, April 24th 2010 ] [ The 'Eyes of The Mothman' Documentary, release 2010 ] [ MIB3 Movie, released 2012 ] * (The Swift Peter) Marie, Mississippi, Summer of 2013 * Will Davis, Hank and Susan Miller, Oregon, December 2013 [ Dale Morton's MothMan Costume, started February 2014 and Finished May 2014 ] [ Iron Spell - The Night of the Mothman - August 24th, 2015 ] *(White Thing) six campers, Fulks Run Virginia, 2015 Singapore Mothman Flap In 2015, Reports came in from people in Singapore, Malaysia of a creature that they recognized to be The Mothman. There have been five known sightings of the winged humanoid from August 31st 2015 to September 19th 2015. * Mildred Wan, Singapore, August 28th 2015 * Alice Yimdale, Singapore, August 30th 2015 * Fergus Waffles, Singapore, August 31st 2015 * Lea Foo, Kuala Lumpu Malaysia, September 1st 2015 * Fergus Thomas, Singapore, September 19th 2015 [ The MothMan Wiki, started February 10th 2016 ] Unknown Date I cannot find the date of these sightings and events * (Large Crow) Abe and Mildred Patterson, Fayetteville WV, August * (Bluefield's Gargoyle) Robert S, Bluefield WV * (Giant Bird) Elias Midkoff, Lincoln County WV [ "Wild Story Produced in Wildlife Preserve" Newspaper, released ? ] [ Jeff Wamsley, born ? ] [ Mary Hyre, born ? ] Category:Mystery Category:History Category:Art